


-Architect- of Genesis

by shadowdx118



Category: Xenoblade Chronicles 2 (Video Game)
Genre: I cried while writing this, Spoilers, There's a little bit of Galea and Klaus shipping but... well you'll see, Xenoblade Chronicles 2 Spoilers, Xenoblade Chronicles Spoilers, and so y'all better cry too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-07-25 09:15:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16194557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowdx118/pseuds/shadowdx118
Summary: With First Low Orbit Station: -Rhadamanthus- on the brink of being captured, one scientist decides to take matters into his own hands...





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I added a "second chapter" that makes note of all the references I intentionally made and the reasoning behind some of them if you want to check them out since some of them might not make sense.

T = -3673:

Klaus leaned back in his chair rather exhausted. Last night he spent hours upon hours running simulations on the -Conduit’s- reaction to high ether concentrations. After only 3 hours of sleep, he was happy to be back in his home in the -Elysium- habitat zone, enjoying a much needed cup of coffee.

The results, though they followed a clear cut pattern, he still had yet to receive the finished results from Alvis. Klaus ran the numbers through his mind again. It was clear that with the -Conduit’s- capability to mold -Especial Theory of Rudimentary—or -ether- as it is short handed to—it collects and condenses to the desire of the one who makes -contact- with it, it can alter the very fabric of reality, but due to the low -ether- density on earth and its surrounding area, its powers are quite limited, But if the -Conduit- was exposed to a high -ether- concentration—

Klaus’s thoughts were interrupted by a rumble. His first thought was that it was an earthquake before he remembered that he was on the -Rhadamanthus- space station. I _still can’t get over the fact that I’m in space._ Pulling out his phone, a notification appeared on the screen. “The station is currently under attack from Savorite rebels. All military personnel are to report to their stations. Civilians are to stay put and be prepared to evacuate.”

Klaus shoved his phone in his pocket just as a voice called from his phone. “Sir, I’d recommend you prepare to evacuate as the director suggested.”

“To hell with that, Alvis.” Klaus jumped to his feet and scrambled to get dressed, ignoring the suggestion given to him by his AI companion.

“What do you plan on doing?” Alvis asked. “Are you trying to be a hero?”

“Alvis, call Galea and the others. I have an idea.” Klaus ignored Alvis’s question.

“I’ll do that, but only after you answer me, genius.” The AI’s voice dripped in sarcasm.

“This is the third attack in two weeks. They know what we have, no thanks to the director’s overly transparent policy. ” Klaus quickly ran his fingers through his hair, trying to fix his bedhead. “They’re doing the oldest trick in the book.”

“And that is?”

Klaus pulled on his lab coat. “They’re laying siege to us, and our resources to stay in the fight are running thin.”

~

Klaus barged into -Project Zohar’s- command room, startling a few of the interns who had gotten there early (or perhaps they never left in the first place). Not wanting to waste any time, Klaus cut right to the chase, “Do any of you know the situation out there?”

“We’re hanging in the fight, but barely.” A young woman responded.

Klaus nodded. “Alvis?”

“She’s right. -Echelon Siren- numbers are going down very quickly. They are outmaneuvering our forces.” Alvis’s voice echoed over the speakers.

“Professor Sterling,” the young woman looked at Klaus with concern, “I think… this battle’s decidedly the savorites’ unless we initialize Artifice -Aion-.”

“A terrible idea.” Alvis cut in. “If they capture -Aion- or even learn about it—”

“They’ll increase the scale of their attacks.” Klaus finished. “Which makes what we’re going to do all the more important.”

“Are you sure about this?” Another intern chimed in.

“Positive.” Klaus nodded. _And maybe… maybe this will give us a fighting chance… if we can stop these fools, then we can actually fend off those invaders too…_

With solemn nods, the interns began to prepare for the largest Phase Transition event since the beginning of the world. Meanwhile Klaus ran over to the main console, and began furiously typing. “If I can bypass the -Kadomony- system and directly enact my will onto the -Conduit- that will allow me to directly influence it… we’re going to need to ensure nothing can interfere…”

“Sir,” Alvis interrupted Klaus’s chain of thought. “You aren’t thinking of…”

“Yes, Alvis. I’m going to need you to lock out the director from accessing the -Conduit-.”

“K-Klaus, a-are you sure?” The AI’s voice seemed to resemble surprise.

“Yes, I’m positive. They cannot be allowed to initialize -Aion-, much less use the Conduit.” Klaus didn’t look up for a second.

“As you wish…”

Klaus continued to input commands furiously. “That should do it… now it should respond it my will… God… I hope this works.” Scanning over the screens, he began to finalize the experiment. “Trinity Processor synch rate at 96%… that should be good enough… Let’s begin the experiment!”

“Professor, no! The results have not been confirmed!” A familiar voice called out to Klaus. “It’s too dangerous!”

Without turning around, Klaus responded calmly, “Ridiculous. It’s perfectly safe.” He turned and faced his colleague, Dr. Galea Silveira. Ignoring her concerned tone, he went on, “We are about to bear witness to the birth of a universe. Once, only a god could perform such a miracle. But today, mankind moves one step closer to the divine!”

“Are you serious?” Galea took a step forward in defiance, “Do you… even fully understand that thing?”

“What’s the alternative? Do you want to just surrender this place to them?” Klaus tried his best not to snap back, composing himself enough to explain his train of thought, slowly turning back to face the console. “The -Conduit- is a gift from some divine entity. It a gateway… a gateway that will take us to an entirely new world.”

“You’re delusional… “Divine entity”?” Klaus felt Galea grab his left wrist from behind, her tone bordering on furious. “The -Conduit- is nothing more than a meta-universe manifold!”

They didn’t have time to argue. As powerful as Alvis was, he would not be able to keep access to the -Conduit- restricted forever. “Galea… We humans are fools… We’ve ravaged the planet… We are on the verge of burning even the skies above… But the -Conduit-… could transform us into something so much more.” Klaus grit his teeth and pulled his arms free from her grip, pushing Galea away. Klaus watched her fall to the ground, but he didn’t care anymore. They were out of time. “Galea, this is the birth of a brand-new universe.”

As he was inputting the last of the commands, Galea called out in desperation but her words fell on deaf ears.

Klaus watched as the -ether- began its path around the accelerator. He barely had a moment more to think before a searing pain shot through him.

Then everything went dark. 

~

T = 1:

Klaus awoke to find himself collapsed on the floor of the -Project Zohar- command room. Everything had fallen silent. Forcing himself to sit up, Klaus looked around to find that he was alone. No, that wasn’t right. Galea was unconscious on the floor where she had fallen—no, where he had shoved her aside.

Something in the back of Klaus’s mind was telling him something was very, very wrong, but he couldn’t figure out what. Trying to force himself to his feet to get a better understanding of the results, Klaus found he couldn’t move his left leg. Finally shaking the stars from his eyes he finally noticed that where his left leg should have been, there was nothing.

“Th-the hell?!” Klaus’s right hand flew to his left side only to feel that half of his body was gone, simply taken by a void of nothingness. “D-Dammit… this wasn’t… what went wrong?”

Behind him, Galea finally began to stir. Using what little strength he had, Klaus pulled himself over to Galea and gently tapped her shoulder. “Galea…? Galea, are you okay?”

Without looking at him, she batted his hand away as she sat up. “Get off me.” Her tone was cold and Klaus knew she had every right to be upset with him. “So, did you have fun playing God, Klaus?”

Klaus remained silent.

“Tch… I can’t believe you honestly think so highly of yourself that you don’t have to answer me—oh my God…” Galea turned to face him only to gasp in shock. “Klaus… what…?”

Klaus shook his head with a shrug.

“Given your condition, I assume we’re going to have to find you a wheelchair since there’s no way in hell you can walk.” Galea stood up. “And I am not carrying you.”

“Galea…”

Ignoring him, Galea began looking around the room. “I know there’s a wheelchair here somewhere…”

“Wait… why would there be a wheelchair in here?” Klaus struggled to sit up again, this time using his arm to help him balance.

“In the event a member of the research team needs one. Standard safety procedure.” Galea responded without looking back.

“Galea…” He called out to her again, his voice weak.

“What?” She snapped as she turned and faced him.

“I’m… I’m so… so sorry…” Klaus stared at the floor, avoiding her glare.

“‘Sorry’ isn’t going to solve anything, Sterling.” She grumbled as she rolled the wheelchair over to him. Klaus flinched as she addressed him by his surname. “Now get in the damn chair. You’re lucky it’s got a motor because I wasn’t going to push you.”

Muttering as he tries to pull himself into the chair, Klaus replied, “I wasn’t going to ask you… I knew you wouldn’t help me anyway…”

~

Klaus and Galea moved through the halls of the station in silence. So far they hadn’t found anyone else. Alvis was still functional and the Trinity Processor was in tact, but the -Conduit- had fallen silent, its once radiant glow now seemed to be dim and weak. As they walked, Alvis began running an analysis on Klaus’s condition.

Finally mustering the courage to speak, Klaus broke the silence, “Galea… I—”

“Save it.” Galea cut him off. “No amount of apologizing will ever make amends for that… act of sheer idiocy.”

“I-I know… I-I also want to apologize for shoving you earlier…”

“Klaus, you dumbass! Do you ever actually think things through?!” Galea stopped and glared at him, whatever composure she had been maintaining was clearly gone. “For all of your genius, you can be so unbearably dense! Maybe you do think ahead, but you never account for how it will affect others.”

“Of course I think about how what I do will affect others—”

Galea was not going to let him finish speaking. “You don’t consider people’s emotions. Actually, you _never_ consider other people’s emotions.” Her voice became quiet to where Klaus could barely hear her. “That’s why it could never work between us…”

Before Klaus could speak, he was once again cut off, this time, by Alvis. “Professor Sterling, Dr. Silveira. I have the results on the professor’s condition.”

“Go on, Alvis.” Klaus muttered.

“It seems that Professor Sterling is caught between two universes. That void of energy where the left half of his body once was is where the divide in his person occurred.”

“How is that possible?” Klaus asked but Alvis went on, ignoring Klaus.

“The Phase Transition event created a new universe, however the only inhabitant of that new world is the left half of Professor Sterling. I unfortunately cannot gather more information on this world. I have also unveiled more information directly on the professor’s condition. The only reason that Professor Sterling has not perished from such a condition is the fact that he is now bound to the -Conduit-. He cannot leave the space station due to this relationship. Should he attempt to leave the proximity of the -Conduit- it is highly likely he will die and the -Conduit- will become destabilized and potentially collapse. That isn’t the end of my report. I decided to scan the planet to see the effects of the experiment on the world below and I am afraid the new is… most dire.”

“What is it?” Galea asked.

“It seems that the Phase Transition event destroyed most of the planet. There are a few survivors on the surface of the planet, but the situation is not good.” Alvis’s tone was quiet and somber.

Klaus felt the whole world suddenly spin. “This… no… that’s not…”

Galea collapsed to her knees, her voice shaking and weak. “Please tell me that’s a lie, Alvis… please tell me that was just your poor attempt at a joke.”

“I’m sorry, Dr. Silveira… I wish I could say that it was a lie.”

Klaus reached out to her. “Galea… I—”

Suddenly, she slapped away his hand, her face twisted with rage and sorrow. “You bastard! This is your fault!”

“I didn’t mean for this—”

Galea wiped away her tears, anger rising in her tone. “For what? For everyone to die?! For the world to be destroyed?! For everyone we knew and cared about to disappear?!” She slowly rose to her feet. “I’m going down to the surface to help out the survivors.” She began storming off.

“Galea, wait!” Klaus called after her.

Galea stopped, but didn’t turn back, her voice colder than ice. “No, Klaus. Clearly, you don’t understand what you’ve done. I don’t know what you’re thinking. I could never tell anyway. You’ve always been so distant… I think you need to stop and really think about what you’ve done.” Her voice wavered for a moment, but turned frigid once more, her words cutting deep. “I hope you’re happy, Klaus…”

“Galea…” Klaus watched helplessly as she disappeared from sight. “I’m sorry…”

Klaus never spoke to Galea again. He instead watched from afar as the people in the destroyed city below became desperate and turned to core crystals to save themselves from death only to watch helplessly as they mutated into mindless creatures in a sick twist in irony as the device that was supposed to preserve the minds of humans, destroyed them.

He watched helplessly as Galea fell victim to the mutations too, calling out to him, cursing him for his foolishness as madness took her mind, and all he could do was watch, trapped on the station above, unable to do anything more.

“I… I have to make this right… I have to… I’ve screwed up so much… I have to make this right…” _And maybe… maybe I’ll finally be able to face you again… Galea…_


	2. References page

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not a continuation, rather a little reference page in case you didn't get some of the choices I made while writing. Some of it you can interpret, but if you want to know what I chose to do intentionally, feel free to read on. I've taken some of the text where the reference is made (or initially made) and explained my reasoning behind it.

“ _ Last night he spent hours upon hours running simulations on the -Conduit’s- reaction to high ether concentrations _ ” — The dashes that enclose certain words was how Xenogears emphasised the importance of certain things.

 

“[...]  _ he was happy to be back in his home in the -Elysium- habitat zone, enjoying a much needed cup of coffee _ ...” — How could I not call the habitat zone Elysium?

 

“ _ It was clear that with the -Conduit’s- capability to mold -Especial Theory of Rudimentary- _ ...” — Ether in Xenogears is called Especial Theory of Rudimentary. It also sounds way more scientific and official than 'ether'.

 

“... _ and condenses to the desire of the one who makes -contact- with it, it can alter the very fabric of reality _ …” — Abel the Contact. Need I say more? Well, I should. I have my own theories on how the Conduit works and I’ve been writing a special story about it. Long story short, it works very much like Xenogears’ Zohar, it makes wills into reality and ether happens to be a byproduct if I'm remembering correctly. (Please feel free to correct me if I'm wrong in the comments and I will fix it.)

 

“ _ Klaus barged into -Project Zohar’s- command room _ …” — I was considering using Project Monado, but I think Zohar works better because the conduit clearly was inspired by the Zohar modifier of Xenogears and the closer connection that the Zohar in real life is writings of the nature of God, the origin and structure of the universe, etc. Monado takes its name from the true god of Gnosticism, Monad, the true divine being.

 

“ _ “Professor Sterling,” the young woman looked at Klaus with concern _ …” — Klaus’s surname here, Sterling, is one I made up. I’ve been using it since I started RPing as Zanza wayyyyy back when Chugga first finished his LP of Xenoblade Chronicles. I chose the name because it’s related to silver and because I was trying to find connections to the stars without it being so obvious. I've been using it since. 

 

“ _ “If I can bypass the -Kadomony- system and directly enact my will onto the -Conduit- that will allow me to directly influence it… we’re going to need to ensure nothing can interfere _ …”” — Kadomony is the biological brain of the Yahweh system that controls Deus. Here, it is a simple computer system that has no will of its own but can allow for the control of the Conduit.

 

“ _ Without turning around, Klaus responded calmly, “Ridiculous. It’s perfectly safe.” He turned and faced his colleague, Dr. Galea Silveira. _ ” — Galea’s surname means forest. It also is a play on the fact that Klaus’s name is related to silver too, although it’s more meant to be an echo of Elehayym’s surname in her final incarnation, Van Houten, meaning of the forest. Her similarities to Elma in appearance (and also some RP stuff I do with BLADE_Elma) factored into this choice. Another point is to also contrast the difference between what becomes of them in the new universe as Meyneth is the goddess of mechanical life but her surname is related to a place full of biological life and Zanza being the god of biological life but his name is related to a metal. Also relating to their personalities, given that Klaus’s surname is referring to a metal, cold and ridged oft unchanging, while Galea’s surname is referring to a forest, teeming with life and constantly changing. I’m reading too into this but the point is, contrasting names and another Xenogears reference.

 

“ _ Genesis: T = 1: _ ”  — T=1 is referred to when time started flowing in the universe, well, one second after the universe began. And if any of you know the Book of Genesis, you should understand why I’m making this reference.

 

“ _ “Klaus, you dumbass! Do you ever actually think things through?!” _ ” — “Addam, you dumbass! Pay attention!” Based on my headcanon that Pyra and Mythra get their personality aspects from Galea. Pyra being very kind and thoughtful all the time which is something Galea excelled at, but Mythra’s tendency to be extremely coarse is also a side of Galea that Klaus knew extremely well since she often berated him.

 

“... _ That isn’t the end of my report. I decided to scan the planet to see the effects of the experiment on the world below and I am afraid the new is… most dire. _ ” — Blue Bird Lamentation. Well, this is where you should start playing that song. Because if you do you can totally hear how much it influenced me since that's what I decided to use to help me write. And if you know the context of the Luna ending and Zero Time Dilemma, you definitely know why I chose that song. Well, kind of. I wanted something to be heartbreaking and I knew Blue Bird Lamentation had that for me in spades as I cried for 15 minutes straight for the main scene it was used in.

**Author's Note:**

> I initially didn't have the time slots and instead referred to the old universe and new universe as Revelations and Genesis respectively but I've made enough biblical references and the last thing I need is someone to give me a hard time about this. The initial time was loosely calculated but I wanted to represent the idea of the whole thing of how the universe began at T=0 and all that fun stuff. 
> 
> And for your enjoyment/suffering: I played Blue Bird Lamentation (from Virtue's Last Reward) while I wrote the last several paragraphs. So do please play it while you read. It really, really makes the ending hit all the more harder.
> 
> Funny story, back when Chugga first finished his LP of Xenoblade Chronicles, I had attempted this exact same story back then but it never was finished. In fact, Galea was known as Serena in my story back then. So I decided to write it now that we have information on the events of what actually happened.
> 
> I AM NOT SORRY FOR THE PUN THAT IS THE TITLE.
> 
> I wonder if you guys will catch all the references (both to Gears and to the rest of Blade).
> 
> YES I MADE XENOGEARS REFERENCES WHACHU GONNA DO ABOUT IT? (I actually don't know enough about Saga to do a decent reference to it and do it justice so I stuck with Gears and Blade for references.)


End file.
